1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image processing apparatuses and image processing methods, and more particularly, to processing of presentation-description data used for controlling the presentation of image data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Units for handling digital moving-image data, such as digital video recorders and DVD players, are wide spread nowadays, and such moving-image data has been edited not only in studios but also in homes as audio-visual equipment and computer equipment have become more advanced.
In general moving-image editing, a part of a body of moving-image data serving as material for editing is cut out and rearranged, and various video effects are applied. As the performance of playback units has been improved, there is now a system in which the playback sequence of moving-image data is described by the use of a presentation-description language (script), such as a synchronized multimedia integration language (SMIL), and a playback unit performs playback according to the description data.
FIG. 15 shows an excerpt of presentation-description data written with SMIL 2.0. In this example, mov1.mpg to mov5.mpg data is sequentially played back.
Since script editing allows cuts to be rearranged when moving image is edited by the use of such a presentation-description data, the cost of an editing machine and time required for editing can be largely reduced. Depending on a language specification, a video effect can be applied during playback. In addition, a desired effect can be applied when control is applied such that moving-image data is created only for a portion where the effect is applied, during editing, and this moving-image data is inserted into a larger body of moving-image data serving as material for editing, by the use of presentation-description data, and played back.
Let it be assumed in FIG. 15 that mov3.mpg has moving-image data of only a portion where a wipe effect has been applied, from a time one second before the end of mov2.mpg to a time one second after the start of mov4.mpg. When such moving-image data to which an effect has been applied is used, since the presentation-description data merely indicates a usual or standard cut, editing can be performed with effect, irrespective of playback units.
There has been known an editing-screen style called a storyboard, as a user interface for editing in moving-image editing for consumers. FIG. 14 shows a storyboard which illustrates mov1.mpg to mov5.mpg shown in FIG. 15. In a storyboard, thumbnail images representing moving-image clips are displayed, and the user rearranges thumbnails which indicate moving-image cuts, on the storyboard, to execute moving-image editing.
Even when (as in the example described above) mov3.mpg has moving-image data of only a portion where a wipe effect has been applied from a time one second before the end of mov2.mpg to a time one second after the start of mov4.mpg, since presentation-description data used in a conventional system does not have information indicating that mov3.mpg corresponds to a portion where the wipe effect has been applied, the thumbnail image indicated by 1404 in FIG. 14 is shown on the storyboard as a usual video clip (i.e., one which does not reflect the wipe).
Therefore, the user cannot easily perceive that the clip corresponding to thumbnail 1404 is one where the wipe (or other specified) effect has been applied, and editing such as to change the type of an effect, is difficult.